The Thirteen
by SnowXGoth
Summary: Time for some matchmaking... and the victims will be...  P.S. Fixed a few minor errors
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender!**

I have a feeling Katara knows something I don't. No, I think she knows; I know she knows... What else could have been her reason for giving me this little list?

This little, pointless and nonsensical list.

Thirteen signs of falling in love, huh?

**13. You can't stay mad at him for a minute or two; you actually have to try hard to stay mad.**

Nonsense. I do _not_ have a hard time trying to stay mad at him. In fact, I can stay mad at him for as long as I live. I only continue being nice to that airhead because the others would probably kill me or something like that if they found out that I "hurt" Mr. Avatar in any way.

**12. You read his messages over and over again.**

I'm blind! That dunderhead doesn't send me letters. Jeez, Katara think a little...

**11. You walk really, really slow when you're with him.**

No one can walk at a fast pace when they're with him. You know why? Because he stops to admire everything! When he shouts, "Wait up Sifu!" I would rather ignore him and walk away, but he just airbends himself right back next to me.

**10. You feel shy whenever you're with him.**

I do not feel shy when I'm around him. I'm Toph Bei Fong! The former Blind Bandit and the world's greatest Earthbender! I feel uncertain or unsure. You can't blame me either, I mean one second he's half way across the campsite and next thing I know he's right in front of me! As mentioned above I'm BLIND, the second he leaves the ground, no more vibrations! Nothing!

**9. While thinking about him, your heart beats faster and faster.**

It doesn't. It just simply doesn't.

**8. You smile when you hear his voice.**

I, Toph Bei Fong, do not smile. Smirk, yes.

**7. When you look at him, you can't see other people around; he's the only one you see.**

BLIND! I don't see anyone. Besides if only Aang could be less clumsy and reckless. Even if I could see I wouldn't have enough time to look at other people when sooner or later; he gets himself in more awkward situations with people he doesn't even know. I wonder why I have to "baby-sit" him sometimes. He's old enough to take care of himself... not to mention the almighty Avatar.

**6. You'll start listening to slow songs; and then you think about him.**

Just because I listen to Aang play his flute does not mean I'm thinking about him. It's just that- just that- the way he plays is gentle, beautiful, and free... kind of like him. WAIT WHAT? I DID NOT THINK THAT! NOPE! NOT ME!

**5. He becomes all you think about.**

Who said anything about that? I'm not egoistic, but I can say that it's the opposite, _he_ thinks of _me_. He fusses over little things like during that time when Zuko burned my feet… yet he forgets to take care of _himself_. Is that stupid or is that stupid? Always asking, "Is Sifu doing fine?" Bla, bla, bla. I don't see a reason why Aang should be concerned about me when he lacks attention from himself…

**4. You get high just from his scent.**

I do not get high from his scent... it intoxicates me- wait what am I saying? I just find his summer like breeze scent to be relaxing... to the point where it reminds me of freedom... the freedom he gifted me with.

**3. You'll realize that you're always smiling to yourself whenever you think about him.**

Let me repeat, I do _not_ smile. I smiled at him once. _Once._ Well maybe not just in one occasion but in any case, stop all these rubbish about me smiling when I see him or when I think about him.

Besides, is it wrong to smile at your best friend?

**2. You would do anything for him.**

Ah, let me clarify that. I wouldn't do anything for him; I'd do something that he couldn't do for himself. What he does is not my business. Even if I was willing to do anything for him... it would just be returning the favor for showing me the fun and freedom in life... for being my first friend, but most importantly for seeing me as a real person and not the fragile, blind girl. And for that reason alone I owe him _everything_ and _anything._

**1. While reading this, there was one person on your mind the entire time.**

Life is not damn fair...

I sighed.

I can't stay angry at him because I'm afraid that he'll never talk to me again. I keep checking on his vibration just so I can know that he's still safe, wherever he is at the moment. I walk slowly with him because I'm afraid that the moment with him won't be long enough. I feel shy when I'm with him because he's the only one I can actually be myself with. My heart beats faster when I think about him because it's some sort of irrevocable state that even I can't explain which happened after he entered my life. I smile when I hear his voice because it starts my day; yes, it never really starts and ends without me hearing his beautiful, childish, and innocent voice. He's the only one I _see_ because I'm afraid that I might lose him from my sight if I stopped looking at him. I keep on listening to those slow songs because everything I hear and play reminds me of him and his music. My heart and my mind won't allow me to do something without thinking of her and what he did for me first, which is an extremely weird thing for me to do. I can't help it if he smells so good that I can't bring myself to go anymore further away from her. I can't help myself if she'd be the one I would unconsciously think about all day long. I can't help myself if I have a sudden urge to help her, touch her hand even just slightly, and to hold her, safely in my arms. I can't help it if I'm scared I'll lose him again... I can't stand to see him pale and lifeless again because of Azula. But what I can't stand most is that I've fallen for Avatar Aang… no. I didn't fall for the Avatar... I fell in love with my goofy, open- hearted best friend.

Oh! KATARA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

* * *

><p>P.S. All the credit goes to Pathetic Rainbow! Her original story is the base and inspiration of mine.<p>

Review please. If I get enough reviews, I'll do Aang's perspective too. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine. The rules are simple, Aang," Katara starts to explain. "All you have to do is read those and think about them. If you don't, you can say goodbye to one of your favorite stuffed toys—no, I think it _is_ your favorite." Katara snapped her fingers and then Suki came next to her, holding a brown bager mole. "This is the one you and Toph won together, ne?"

Katara whispered incoherent words, quickly flipping through the pages of her notebook. "Ah, here it is…Sokka and his girlfriend,Suki, bring along Toph and Aang to an amusement park. The former separate from the latter, and the two benders go to the ferris wheel." Katara read from her notebook, glancing up at the furiously blushing Aang every once in a while.

"Don't worry, Aang. We won't be tearing it apart!" Suki said in another perky hyperactive voice.

"Wait!" Aang called out. "How did you get Toph to take those? I mean, knowing her, wouldn't she uhh- perhaps decline your invitation to do this?"

"That's because we did it in a more _subtle_ way." Suki said, getting more impatient.

"Woo, calm down, Suki!" Katara patted the seemingly exasperated girl's back. "We'll be in the other room, Aang! Just call us when you're done." Katara finally said, ushering her co-plotter out. "No cheating! Good luck!" And with that, she closed —more like slammed— the door.

Aang sighed. "I'm alone now."

"Thirteen signs of falling in love, huh?"

****13. You can't stay mad at her for a minute or two; you actually have to try hard to stay mad.****

… I do? Toph and I haven't really fought yet. But I guess there are some times when we would reach a mutual understanding that we somehow hate each other's guts, I think? Ugh. The term _hate_ is too strong to use for our situations…

But of course, when that happens to Toph and me, she just storms off. For some reason, I can't bring myself to face her when we're in some sort of covert war…

Does that mean I can't stay mad at him?

**11. You walk really, really slow when you're with her.**

You say that like I'm a fast walker… I mean I know I'm an airbender, but...

Uhh, do I walk slower than usual when I'm with her? Not at all. At least I think I don't… I _try_ to walk faster when I walk with her because she looks annoyed or irritated that I'm with her. I really do. But my feet seem like they're cemented to the earth.

**10. You feel shy whenever you're with her.**

I'm aware that Toph is quite popular and has tons of fan girls and fan boys. That's why I feel shy when I'm with her… do you know how hard the glares of some people are? They're like, stone hard.

Plus... Toph is quite rough, rude, and... violent. I mean have you seen her earthbend Sokka...?

See what I mean?

**9. While thinking about her, your heart beats faster and faster.**

What REALLY! Wait... that means she would feel my eratic heartbeat... uh-oh...

**8. You smile when you hear her voice.**

Don't I always smile? I mean, I smile when I hear Katara. I smile when I hear Sokka. I smile when I hear Zuko... uh maybe a little less for Sifu Hothead. I smile when I hear Iroh. I… wait, do I smile when I hear Azula... neh? Oh, never mind! That's not my point! My point is that Toph is no special exception. I smile when I hear her, just like the rest.

Although, I think my smile is wider when it's with him. But...

**7. When you look at her, you can't see other people around; she's the only one you see.**

That is so not true! I see other people! It's not like I'm blind or oblivious or something! I have eyes! And these eyes weren't made for just staring at Toph!

Uhh… I didn't imply that I _do_ stare at Toph. If you thought that I do, you're dreaming right now.

**6. You'll start listening to slow songs; and then you think about her.**

Well, I play the flute... but I don't neccessarily think about her... I mean I did write this one symphony for her and all the times we've been through... but that doesn't matter... she'll never hear it right?

**** becomes all you think about.****

She does? I mean there is the occasional worrying, but that because she's my best friend.

****4. You get high just from her scent.****

WHAT! AS IN DRUNK! NO! Nonetheless, Toph's scent is devine and unique... kinda like her. It's quite refreshing... funny considering the 'healthy layer of earth' she always has.

**3. You'll realize that you're always smiling to yourself whenever you think about her.**

Toph... Toph... Toph...

Hold up, am I smiling?

**2. You would do anything for her.**

I'd do that to return the favor, of course. Toph's always so helpful and kind to me… Well, maybe not _always_. She still criticizes me. But I know she's doing that to help me improve with my earthbending. And since she's _so_ rich, I don't think that buying her gifts would be enough to repay her… but wouldn't that be something like bribing? I mean, buying you out with gifts. Azula does that and it doesn't seem to work.

**1. While reading this, there was one person in your mind the whole time.**

Yeah? And that person is Toph? What's so special? Am I supposed to have some sort of epiphany after reading this last bit?

oh... NO! NO! I'M A MONK! I'M A MONK! NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!


	3. Chapter 3

So it was simple right… the two stubborn benders had realized their love for each other. Smirking Katara clap her hands together and gave herself a triumphant smile before walking away.

1…

2…

3…

Three agonizingly long days for Katara. She was about to blow her top as she watched the group so casually go by their days, including Aang and Toph. She couldn't sense any awkwardness or change between them. And she had been pushed past the limit. The fourth day came around, the sun barely peeking through the horizon when the water bender burst out of her tent. Without another thought, she hastily grabbed Sokka, Zuko, and Suki silencing their complaints immediately with the raged accents in her manner. After becoming eerily aware of the thickness and depth of the forest, Zuko abruptly stopped. However, no one had the guts to question Katara.

"Katara…" Suki managed to whisper.

Turning around Katara's face resembled that of a mad man. Her eyes bulged, hair in disproportions, and laugh awkwardly placed. Her fingers tapped against one another as she smirked hideously.

The others gulped but held their ground. 'This wasn't good. It never was…'

While back at camp, Aang had risen to meditate finding it eerily silent. Figuring the other members of the group were still asleep, he took his place at the cliff, opposite the forest, that gazed over the vast sea. And just as he began to replenish in the silence a very harshly thrown pebble interrupted him.

Sighing he turned to face his assaulter.

"Well there's one… so where are the others?" Toph questioned impatiently.

"Good morning to you too." Aang answered exasperately.

"Yeah yeah skip the introductions Twinkle Toes. Snoozles, Sparky, Fan Girl, and Miss Prissy are missing. Any ideas? Afterall you're the one with the sight here."

"I'm sorry Toph, its just me here."

"I figured as much." Toph snapped back. Her initial move would have been to leave the airbender and spar with a few rocks, but she had avoided IT for 3 days already, so she took a seat next to him, her feet dangling over the cliff. Watching her frame relax against the breeze Aang couldn't help the blush that arouse. Luckily, however, he had learned to control his heartbeat so as to give off a nonchalant aura.

These past few days Toph had realized Aang's unfamiliar attitude. His once light, airy heartbeat had reduced to a very ordinary, steady rhythme, much to her displeasure. It seemed he was hiding something. And for a passing moment, she feared he knew about her outrageously ridiculous feeling. But he couldn't have, this was Twinkle Toes he was many things but observant did not fall into that category.

Rolling her eyes at her own wimpiness Toph faced Aang's general direction. And no matter how stubborn, independent, and brave Toph may be she had never experienced this feeling before. Her stomach twisted trying to grab ways out, her heart fluttered with such light little beats she could hardly hear anything else, and her hands twitched nervously. The sensation much like walking through the trees, the breeze gently blowing, the leaves dancing and weaving within the trees. She passed through plains of flowers taking in their sweet sense, blades of grass brushing against her feet and then there was a boy. His heartbeat familiar, his laughter echoing around her, and yet he seemed unapproachable. She couldn't reach him and no matter how many times she screamed for his attention, he only continued to laugh.

"I-" they both began before backing off insisting the other to continue. Just as Toph was about to continue...

"WHO"S HUNGRY?! Cause I'm hungry. I dont know about you but I could eat a bison right now! Of course not you Appa, but maybe for appetizers I'll start with you Momo." Sokka drew on his voice rising as he babbled on and on and on. Toph and Aang both turned to one another internally sighing, but chuckling externally.

"Morning Sokka." the optimistic airbender began, "Theres some chicken soup in the pot," he gestured toward the fire keeping the soup brewed.

"...at least there is chicken..." Sokka mumbled.

The others soon followed led by Katara who seemed off.

"Hey-" Katara tried to greet before Toph cut in, "Yo Twinkles how about some morning bending. You could use the practice."

Rolling his eyes he picked himself off the ground and bowed a quick good bye to the others before being dragged quite forcefully, by Toph. After a few seconds she grew highly aware of the hand placed inside hers. She felt a bush crawl towards but pushed it down, snatching her hand away in the process. Aang who had not notice anything had a blush spread bright across his cheeks after reaizing their proximity. To break the awkwardness that had began to form Toph cleared her throat, dropped into her horse stance and sent a rock flying towards Aang. With little warning Aang barely dodged it, skimming over the surface.

"No airbending Twinkles!" Toph barked before a barage of rocks flew his way. He built a rock wall in defense, breaking it down into spikes sending them flying towards Toph. She threw herself underground and not a second later a gaping hole swallowed Aang as well.

"Now you have to see like I do."

Her voice resenating throughout the tunnels. He relaxed his muscles and let his seismec senses spread. Each spider and ant became visble, each piece of rock he felt. Just like Toph. What broke him out of his trance was a touch placed on his lips. It was breef, barely noticeable and yet the feeling lingered even after the object removed itself.

Review Please! Hey would you guess like me to end it in the next chapter or should I throw in more?


	4. Chapter 4

He was afraid to move, to speak, or even to breathe. He was aware of the awkward silence hanging heavily in the air, but he still couldn't react; not with an awkward laugh to fill the space, or even a movement to register his awareness of the moment. It remained this way for what felt like hours. Every breath became intolorable and every sound intensified. Finally, he found the courage to lift up his hands to untie the cloth from around his eyes, but imedietly looked off toward the side, unable to meet her gaze, a gaze that couldn't even be returned mind you.

"I'm going to kill her."

Aang looked up sharply toward Toph. She looked the same; hair tied up in a bun, eyes milky and slightly off the direction of his face, nails and feet clad in dirt, and still there was something unmistakingly different about her.

They both knew who Toph was talking about. Katara. The reason they were even partaking in this event.

"Toph..."

"Don't bother Twinkle Toes. That was just a mistake, something influenced by some stupid questions."

"Thirteen questions... Thinking about one person the enitre time."

"Yeah that one. I can't believe I was so stupid, I mean-

He coudn't believe what he was doing.

This time it was Toph who remained unreactive due to the surprise.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT TWINKLE TOES!"

"Practice makes perfect, right? Why not just try it out?"

"Did Sokka put some cactus juice in your water?"

As insulting as that might have been, Aang considered it for a minute. He didn't know what he was saying. The words spewed out as if his mouth was on its ranting rampage. He swore it was the spirits playing with him, and they sure as hell would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Then again... why not?"

Aang widened his eyes in shock, he knew it was technically his idea, but he was expecting her to deny it, punch him for even thinking such a ghasty idea, but here was agreeing with him?!"

"Not bad Twinkle Toes, didn't think you had the guts to venture so far." She threw in a punch for good measure. "But this," gesturing to their lips, "stays between us. Katara and the others won't know about it."

She smirked, "I can't wait to see Ice Queen's annoyance."

Aang, who was rubbing his previously assaulted arm, was slightly alarmed by this 'progression' in their relationship, but laughed good- heartely at the young girl's scheme.

"As for now..."

Pillars of rock spiraled toward Aang with increasing speed, one of which made contact with his body, followed by rocks that he barely had time to dodge.

"TOPH!"

"What? You gotta get roughed up if anyone's gonna believe we spared."

Aang smirked, "Instead of what, Toph?" The teasing in his voice was so thick and raw, even while glaring couldn't bite back the grin.

"Instead of this."

She grabbed him by the collar and planted her lips against his, thanking every spirit, she hadnt missed and end up kissing his nose. That kiss was full of smiles and fun. They were just two kids exploring something new; they were two kids keeping each others secrets and while they knew there was some feeling, unnamed for now, the two just went for it. Like two earthbenders facing the world head on.

So by the time they made it back to camp, Aang was covered in dirt, courtesy of a pillar and a few rocks, and out of breath, not quite for the same reason, and Toph, with a few strands of hair out of place and dirt covered as usual.

"Finally! We were getting worried!"

Katara's voice called washing over them, in that of a reprimanding but relieved tone. And Aang laughed, as he looked toward Toph who stood mimicing Katara, down to her posture, with hands on her hip and toes tapping.

"Sorry Katara, we forgot to keep track of time."

A flicker of hope made its a way to Katara's eyes, one which both Aang and Toph didn't miss, and one they both knew to shoot down.

"Twinkles, here, was too busy getting beat up to notice anything, but bone crushing defeat."

Aang was fast to rebuff, " Not that I had much choice, you blindfolded me."

"Hey if I gotta fight blind, shouldn't the Avatar be able to?"

"Avatar is useless, if he can only use one element."

By then Katara's hopes had all but diminished.

"There you guys are! Katara wouldn't let us eat until you guys came back." Sokka's hyperbole generated a pull on the ear from Suki and rolled eyes from Katara.

"Suck it up, Snoozles."

"You-" before Sokka called remark Suki clamped her hand over his mouth.

A muffled sound that almost sounded like 'swallow it' was produced.

"I'm sorry, what was that Ponytails?"

Zuko stepped in imitating Sokka's expected answer, "Its a warrior's wolf tail!" And everyone laughed as Sokka pouted, dejected by all the other members. Toph and Aang flashed a quick look at each other, gave a small wink, and went their seperate ways; Aang, assisting Katara with the food, and Toph continuing to poke and prod at Sokka and Zuko.

Toph really was rubbing of on him, and he wasn't so sure if that was a good thing, but he figures for as much as it might be worth it might be interesting

'Oh this was gonna be fun...'


End file.
